The phase auto focus (PAF) may be a phase detection auto focus or a phase difference auto focus. In three-dimensional computer graphics, a depth map may be an image including information on a distance from a viewpoint to surfaces of scene objects.
To generate the depth map, two cameras or phase difference detection pixels may be used in the related art. The phase difference detection pixel in the related art may ensure the right or left images or the upper or lower images by shielding a portion of a photodiode with a metal or the like.